In this revised K02 career grant application, the candidate is requesting 5 years of funding to support a range of activities that will collectively improve the development of HIV prevention and adherence intervention approaches targeting drug users nationally and internationally. Through the CDC's Diffusion of Effective Behavioral Interventions (DEBI) program, a number of evidence-based HIV prevention approaches are now widely available for use with people living with HIV/AIDS (PLWA). The substantial resources required for training, implementation, monitoring, and evaluation of current EBIs targeting HIV+ DUs, however, reduces the likelihood that these EBIs can be properly adopted and sustained in common clinical settings (e.g., drug treatment programs, HIV clinical care settings, correctional settings, etc.). Moreover, the uptake of EBIs applicable to HIV+ DUs has been quite limited and the number of new annual HIV infections - a significant portion of which are directly and indirectly attributable to HIV+ DUs - has remained ~56,300 in the U.S. Thus, HIV+ DUs remain an important priority population since only HIV+ persons can transmit new infections and because DUs continue to contribute greatly to the persistent HIV epidemic via drug- and sex-related HIV risk behaviors that are entirely preventable through properly tailored and strategically placed interventions that are efficacious, cost-effective, and sustainable in clinica settings. NIDA has recognized this translational gap and has provided funding for the candidate's research team to adapt and optimize EBI approaches for implementation among priority populations in drug treatment and correctional settings. The activities proposed in this revised K02 (Independent Scientist Award) provide the essential framework and release time for the candidate to contribute to the next generation of HIV prevention and adherence programs targeting this priority population with the ultimate goal of improving the HIV pandemic.